There is no love in battles
My english story about the the apprentice Flamepaw, who is in a unknown clan (i didn't think about it). If there are mistakes, please correct them, 'cause I'm german :) = Meine englische Geschichte über die Schülerin Flamepaw, welche in einem unbekannten Clan lebt (Hab nicht drüber nachgedacht ;) ). Wenn Fehler im Text sind, bitte korrigieren, weil eigentlich bin ich ja Deutsche :) There is no love in battles I jumped on the rock, my sis Magmapaw next to me. „That was a joke, right?“, she worried. „No, Magma, it’s the truth.“ „But, Flame, Flamepaw, u can’t!“ „I know“, I looked at my paws. „But I did“ „Oh, come on, you have an other shadow who follows you!“ „What?“, I asked surprised. Magmapaw rolled with her eyes. „You didnt see Moonpaw? He loves you! Now i Know, why you didn’t do anything, when he made a few hints of his love. You didn’t know! Should I tell Rainflower, that we have a blind cat in the clan?“ We giggled. „But I think, she doesn’t have herbs against blindness.“, I said amused. „So, now, stop giggling, we have to talk again about your problem. Not only the second one. You only learn, when you are with me and Dragonflywing in the forest. You don’t know anything!“ „Oh, thank you very much!“, I hissed. „He is a great mentor!“ „No, Flame, and you know that! No mentor is great, when he doesn’t train with you!“ „He has to do more important things.“, I said. My sis was annoying! Why couldn’t she understand? Does she want, that I feel guilty now?, I asked myself. But she’s right. I shouldn’t love my mentor. And I mean, why should he loves ''me? I’m only a not important apprentice.'' And I would be one my whole life, because my mentor didn’t train with me. But....he was great , strong, nice, etc., etc. And if he doesn’t be a young warrior anymore, he would be deputy now. „Hey, Flame, earth to Flamepaw, FLAME!!!!!“, my sis screamed into my ear. „You didn’t answer. Do you have to think so much about Rabbitclaw, that you don’t hear anything anymore?“ „Yes“, I answered and walked away, so my sis couldn’t see my sad face. „Hey, Flamepaw! Your mentor has to speak with the other warriors. He will get an advice for mentor training. I will train with you.“, Bloodstar called. „I know that Rabbitclaw doesn’t train with you.“ „He does!“, I lied. „Yeah, he trains you, how it is, when you have to teach yourself and learn only what your sis shows you. So, let us train at the mossy hollow. „And now jump and try to take my neck fur! Normaly you would use your claws then, but please don’t use them now.“ She smiled. „3, 2, 1, jump!“ I leaped, but Bloodstar was too fast. She rolled away and my paws hit only the sand. I attacked her again and she was surprised. „I said only the neck jump!“ But Bloodstar wasn’t really angry. After sunset we went home. The fun that I felt disappeard and there was again only the pain, when I saw Rabbitclaw. „Hey!“, Magma said happily. „How was your day?“ „Perfect! I learned the neck jump!“ „Oh, I learned that at my third day. Okay, sirious, you are nine moons old and in three moons you learned as much as I learned in three days.“, Magma answered. „Please, Magma, stop talking about that!“, I miowed. „Okay!“, she agreed with a little bit pain in her voice. „I just wanted to help you, but okay.“ She walked away. I was guilty, I made it worse. I should tell Rabbitclaw it. Now. I walked tot he nettle place, where the senior warriors, Rabbitclaw and his friends sat. „...So the apprentices learn better hoe to fight in battles and...hello Flamepaw!“, Marblefur, the old grey-white tom, said with his deep voice. „So, uh, Rabbitclaw? I, I, uh, Can I tell you something?“ „Sure. You are free to talk whenever you want.“, Rabbitclaw answered warmly. „Can I talk to you alone?“, I asked with a sight at the others. We went nett tot he leader tree. „So, tell me your problem.“ „You said a few days ago, we will train nett full-moon. You didn’t hold your promise .“, I said quietly, but when I continued, my voice went higher and higher. „Yesterday was full-moon! I, I, I....do you care about me? Me, your apprentice?“ „You didn’t come at full moon to me.“ „I came! And you didn’t train with me the next day, the day after that day and today you didn’t, too.“ „Yeah, I will do that at the next half-moon. Don’t worry.“ I tried to smile. „But I worry.“ „If you want training.“, he added. „Then you are going to get it.“ But...YOU HAVE TO SAY WHEN WE TRAIN, YOU HAVE TO SAY, WHAT WE TRAIN, YOU HAVE TO SAY, IF I’M DOING IT WELL!“, I screamed desperately. „And there is one thing.“ „What thing?“, he asked surprisedly. „If you don’t train me, Bloodstar said, she’ll give an other mentor! And you are the best mentor, even you don’t train me!“, I worried. „She can do whatever she wants.“, Rabbitclaw answered uninterested. „Yeah, but then you aren’t my mentor anymore and I want you as my mentor!“ „But, I’m part of an other clan too now.“ „What? You are not loyal?“ He continued and ignored my question. „So if she kicks me out or soemthing, I can go and be leader of the fighters and warriors.“ „No! Please stay! And please be loyal!“ „Well, I’m loyal, but I can’t leave the other clan!“ „Why?“, I took a deep breath. „Andi f you are not loyal and you die, you will get into the forest of darkness and they are evil!“ „What, if that won’t happen?“ „Uh, then I’m happy. Cause I ''am loyal and I will get into StarClan.“ He stepped uncomfortably from one paw to the other. „And, hm, hm, uh, Rabbitclaw? „What?“ „uh, hm, shit, hm, don’t know how to say it, wait a sec.“ „One second is gone“, the tom answered. „I know.“ This time I could smile. „Please be patient. so, hm, uh, uhm, when I’m a warrior...hm, uh, so, when I’m a warrior....huh, I’m brave enough to tell Rabbitclaw! Listen!“ He didn’t say anything. „Rabbitclaw, are you listening?“, I asked again. „No.“ „Rabbitclaw!“ „Whaaat?!?!? Explain. It. Fast.“, he growled impatiently. „Oh, okay. When I’m a warrior...then I, I...then I want you as my mate. Wheew, I did it. So, say one of this answers: Why should I want to be your mate?, yes, no or I love you all the time.“ „Okay, if you want so.“ „I said: One answer from the answers I gave you!“ „Okay, okay. Why should I be your mate. Yes. No.“ „So, did you say all answers, which you don’t mean? So, I loved you all the time?“, I miowed hopefully. He didn’t listen anymore; He had turned around and joked again with his friends. „Rabbitclaw!“, I called him. „I didn’t say all!“ „WHAT NOW?!?“, he shouted and turned around. His eyes glared angrily. „You didn’t give me a logical answer!“ „There is no love in battles!“, he hissed. „But the clans aren’t always in battles!“ I worried about his thoughts. ''Does he want more battles? Which clan is it? Which clan would let a cat from an other clan be leader? Or did he lie? He? Leader? In an other clan? „This is your birthclan! And you chose an other one?“ After a quiet pause I continued. „So...you still didn’t give me your answer.“ „Stop it, Flamepaw!“, he screamed. „Shut up!“ „But...I told you my problem and I want your answer!“ „I have my problems, you have yours, so shut up!“ „Okay...Okay...uh, okay...then I’m going tot he apprentice den.“ I did it. And I did it wrong. Totally wrong. Slowly I went to the den, ignored the thorns of the bramble bush. I heard the tufts of my fur, which remained the thorns. The fresh wounds hurt and burned, but I couldn’t feel anything.. Except the pain of my heart. That wounds were deeper, more painful. „Flame! There’s blood on your fur!“, my sis said. „I! Don’t! Care!“, I hissed. „What is?“, my sis miowed angrily. „What did I do? Why did I make you so angry and sad?“ „Sorry, Magma, it’s not your fault. You are guiltless.“, I sobbed. „Oh, I understand, it’s Rabbitclaw. What did he do?“ I told her the dialog between me and Rabbitclaw. „He dares that? His loyality is in the negative numbers! So, I think Moonpaw is better for you!“ „What is with me?“, the silver-white tom murmered. „Nothing!“, Magma whispered. He was really beautiful. Yeah, Moonpaw. He was the right one. But I didn’t feel anything, when I looked to his sleeping body. He’s better for me. But not for my love. That’s the hard question: Moonpaw or Rabbitclaw? This story is © by Flowing Honey with some ideas from Erin Hunter. The main characters from this story exist in real life, I only changed their names. The dialogs between Flamepaw and Rabbitclaw happenend really. The free invented characters are: Marblefur, Nettleclaw, Bambooclaw, Draginflywing and Magmapaw (Although I think, she’s a main character, too) Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Flowing Honey